


A Dinner Invitation

by JDKoopa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Baseball, M/M, Rare Pairings, Single Parents, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Rodrigue meets Felix's new baseball coach after his first game. Later, they meet for dinner.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Rodrigue Week 2020





	A Dinner Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> written for Rodrigue weekend day 3*
> 
> *Ok so I know it's day one and if you must convince yourself, this is Felix at an AU Academy era so like hey, it kinda fits.

"Strike!" 

Rodrigue sighed as he watched his son swing too late. Felix had already been struck out at his first three appearances, and his final at bat was showing no signs of going any differently. "It's alright Felix! You'll get the next one. Just swing a little sooner!" 

Felix turned to look at him, then very obviously stepped back and lowered his bat as the next pitch came.

"Strike two!" The umpire called. The catcher was already eyeing the next batter, trying to decide what calls to make.

"Felix, keep your eye on the ball." The coach was talking to Felix from the dugout. "You don't need a big hit, just enough to get on base. After that Dedue can get you home."

Rodrigue was impressed. This was his first time seeing coach Jeralt in a game. The previous coach had fallen ill and had to retire suddenly, but Alois had vouched for Jeralt as a replacement. Apparently they played in the minor leagues together a while back. 

Jeralt’s son, Byleth, had joined the team at the start of the season, so some of the boys had already met Jeralt, which made the transition easy. Now, Byleth was on third base, watching Felix intently. If he could make it home, the score would be tied. Felix glanced at the boy, then scowled and turned his attention back to the pitcher

Rodrigue held his breath as the pitcher finished his wind-up and sent the ball sailing toward the catcher’s mitt. It was a good pitch, high and inside, just in the corner of the strike zone. This was the same pitch he had thrown to strike Felix out earlier in the game.

Felix grunted as he swung his bat, but he swung too soon! The catcher had called for a changeup, and Felix would finish his swing before the ball reached the plate. 

Rodrigue looked at the scoreboard. They were in the bottom of the ninth inning. After Byleth hit a double, Ashe got out on a sacrifice bunt to advance Byleth to third base. Then, Sylvain had hit the ball just between second base and shortstop, but the center fielder caught it and held Byleth at third base. Those two outs meant that if Felix didn’t connect on this pitch the game would be over. When he looked back to his son, he started to smile.

Instead of swinging through, Felix slowed his momentum. The play almost seemed to be in slow motion. Then, a satisfying "clink" was heard as the bat intercepted the ball. Felix followed through and sent the ball flying down the 3rd base sideline.

"Yes! That's my son!" Rodrigue jumped up from his seat, cheering loudly as Felix slid into second base. Felix blushed and wiped dust off his pants, avoiding eye contact with his father, who was beaming in the stands.

Byleth slid into home and tied the score. The other boys in the dugout cheered and patted him on the back when he took off his helmet. Jeralt smiled broadly, his eyes sparkling with pride. Such beautiful brown eyes, Rodrigue thought. He shook his head and tried to focus on the game.

"Alright Felix, great hit! Get ready to run as soon as Dedue hits it, if you score we win!" Dedue walked silently up to the plate and dug his feet into the dirt. He swung at the first pitch, and hit it straight out of the park. Felix touched home plate and the game was over.

“Good job son!” Rodrigue called as he waited for the other parents to leave so he could approach the dugout. When he got there, he found his son talking to the coach.

“I told you, just focus on getting on base and we’ll get you home right? That’s why I have Dedue and Dimitri batting after you. Good work today.” Jeralt placed a hand on Felix’s shoulder and smiled. From closer up, Rodrigue was able to appreciate how the man’s eyes crinkled when he smiled, and he could see how much he cared about his team.

“Sorry, I hope I’m not interrupting. I just came to help get Felix’s things packed up.” Felix shot his dad a deadly glare then sulked off to get his ball bag and put everything away. 

“Oh not at all. You must be Rodrigue. You probably already know, but the name’s Jeralt, and that young man talking to Felix right now is my son, Byleth.” Jeralt extended his hand to Rodrigue, who met him halfway. As they shook hands, Rodrigue couldn’t help noticing how rough Jeralt’s hands were.

“You must have been playing for a long time.” Rodrigue noted. Jeralt looked at him with a puzzled expression for a moment before realizing what he meant.

“Oh, I’ve been playing since I was a kid but I don’t do much anymore. In fact, I was enjoying staying home and just watching until Alois called me about filling in here.” Jeralt chuckled.

“Well, you’re doing a great job so far. I look forward to seeing how far the team will go with you leading them.” Rodrigue wanted to ask Jeralt over for dinner and maybe get to know his family, but he couldn’t think of a good way to do that without embarrassing Felix or imposing on Jeralt.

“Say, are you doing anything tonight?” Jeralt asked. Rodrigue looked at him with a blank expression for a moment, then realized the man was waiting for an answer.

“Nothing in particular. I was planning to have dinner with Felix, maybe go out somewhere nice to celebrate today’s victory. Why do you ask?” 

“Well, I don’t know much about the team, I thought it might be nice to get to know at least one of the other parents. Byleth and I don’t get out much, but perhaps we could join you somewhere?”

“Of course!” Rodrigue let out a soft chuckle. Why was he getting nervous? He had spent time with plenty of the other parents. “Your wife would be welcome to join as well.”

“Ah, it’s just me and the boy actually.” Rodrigue cursed under his breath. He shouldn’t have assumed anything about Jeralt’s family.

“Oh, I’m sorry. It’s actually just me and Felix right now too. Glenn is off at college, and their mother is… Well, we’re on good terms, but marriage wasn’t the right decision for us it seems.”

"Well, I guess it'll be just us dads and our sons then. I'll contact you later to set up the details." Rodrigue felt his pulse quicken. Jeralt smiled, then went to help Byleth carry their belongings to the car.

"What are you so happy about dad?" Felix looked at his father with disdain in his eyes.

"Nothing son. Great job out there today, that was a heck of a hit." 

"Whatever. Let's go home." Felix turned away and grabbed his belongings trying to hide his face, but Rodrigue thought he saw the hints of a smile at the corner of his lips.

"We'll be going out to dinner with Jeralt and Byleth tonight, so make sure you shower when we get home." Felix shrugged and continued walking toward the car. Rodrigue looked over his shoulder, watching Jeralt leave in the other direction. Then he turned and walked after his son.

Later that night, Rodrigue and Felix arrived at the restaurant they had agreed to meet Jeralt and Byleth. The other two had already arrived and gotten them a table.

"Sorry we're late. I hope you weren't waiting too long." Rodrigue bowed his head politely before taking the seat across from Jeralt.

"Don't worry, we only arrived a few minutes ago ourselves.” Jeralt was wearing a white, short-sleeved polo. Rodrigue almost blushed when he realized just how muscular Jeralt really was.

“Felix? Byleth? What are you doing here?” Dimitri arrived with some of his friends. Rodrigue recognized Ingrid and Sylvain, but who was that redhead that Felix kept glancing at? 

“Our fathers brought us here to celebrate today’s win. What about you?” Byleth answered. His voice was so flat that Rodrigue thought he must not like the newcomers, but still Dimitri smiled at him as if they were friends.

“Well, do you want to come sit with us? We’ll sit nearby but we thought it would be fun to all go out together, and since you’re here anyway-” 

Felix cut him off. “Why would I want to sit anywhere with you, bore.” 

“Oh come on, Felix. It’ll be fun!” The redheaded girl spoke up, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet. Felix scowled, then quickly turned his head, his cheeks turning red.

“Go on, boys. We’ll come get you when we’re ready to leave.” Jeralt urged his son to go and be social while Rodrigue nodded and gave Felix a stern look that said behave yourself, please. The two boys finally stood and joined their friends. They found a table that was within Rodrigue’s sight but was far enough away to be just out of earshot.

“It’s nice to see Byleth making some friends.” Jeralt sighed. He looked weary, and Rodrigue saw a different smile than he had seen during the game. His smile earlier had been proud and competitive, yet now Jeralt was smiling gently. 

“Does your son also have a hard time making friends?” Rodrigue asked, watching his son shake Sylvain’s arm off from around his shoulders.

“Yeah, the kid’s been through a lot. His mother died when he was still a newborn so he doesn’t remember much about her. After that, he stopped smiling, laughing, crying. He internalizes most of his emotions, which scares a lot of people his age.” Jeralt returned his attention to Rodrigue."Enough about that. I'd like to know more about this place. We just moved here so I haven't gotten to see everything yet. Do you have any favorite places to go in town?"

"There's a park near my house that has a great view over the lake. I used to go there and let the boys run around while I grilled some burgers for lunch. Once, Glenn invited Ingrid along. Felix was upset at her stealing his brother, so he started crying. Eventually, Glenn and Ingrid invited Felix to play with them and he calmed down."

They both chuckled. "Felix must really care about his brother." Jeralt said. 

"Yes, Felix really admires Glenn." Rodrigue said with a smile. "He's actually the reason Felix started playing baseball. Glenn was a pitcher when he played in high school. His team went all the way to nationals."

"Wow! That's impressive. I guess we'd better try to get Felix to nationals too then." Jeralt chuckled, then took a drink of his water.

"Actually, speaking of Felix. I was really impressed with the way you motivated him today. He tends to be somewhat rebellious toward me, so it was nice seeing someone able to help him."

"Of course. He's a good kid, just a little rough. You've raised him well." Jeralt looked into Rodrigue's eyes. It's good to meet another single dad with a son Byleth's age. I'm always worried I'm not doing a good enough job. Kids grow up so fast, it's hard to keep up sometimes."

Rodrigue held Jeralt's gaze, watching the light dance off of his eyes. "It can be hard sometimes. I agree. It feels like just the other day Felix and Glenn were asking me to take them hunting. Now, Glenn is off at college and Felix, well… Just know you can call me if you ever need anything." The corners of Rodrigue’s lips turned up into a soft smile. It was nice talking to someone who understood him for once.

Jeralt smiled, then placed his hand on top of Rodrigue's. Rodrigue felt electricity tingle from Jeralt's fingertips. "Thank you. And the same goes for you! I would love to do more things like this. Thank you for the meal, it was delicious. I should be going, I have a meeting in the morning about becoming the permanent coach."

"Well good luck. It would be nice to see you more often." Rodrigue said, then hurriedly added "for the team, I mean. You're a great coach." He blushed and averted his gaze.

Jeralt laughed. "It would be good to see you more often as well, Rodrigue. Next time we'll have to go to this park of yours. Perhaps we can fish in the lake!"

"I'm actually more of a hunter than a fisher normally, though I’m not opposed to trying new things." Rodrigue said. He stood and they walked together to the kids' table.

"Felix, we're going home now." Felix started to protest, until Sylvain tried to hug him goodbye. He quickly stood and walked toward the door, his face burning with embarrassment. 

"You too Byleth, it's time to go." Byleth stood and said goodbye to everyone at the table before accompanying Jeralt and Rodrigue outside. 

They parted ways in the parking lot, and Rodrigue couldn't stop smiling. He would have to buy a fishing pole before too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Rodrigue was hard for me to write, so big thanks to Bia for helping me out with his voice. I'm excited I could give Rod a kind of happier future outlook since he normally ends up with sad endings.


End file.
